


Jungle|Kiss|Fever

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Jungle|Kiss|Fever

李东海做梦了，限制级的梦。

他梦见自己躺在丛林中，大概是一片低灌木林，星辰极为耀眼。一般来讲，星星出现的夜晚月亮会消失。梦里不同，梦里的夜空有星星，有月亮，甚至还有依偎在月亮旁的太阳。它们交叠在一起，分不清哪些是月亮哪一些又是太阳。这都不重要，重要的是李东海赤身裸体，身下垫着李赫宰的外套。

那是李赫宰冬天最爱穿的外套，有黑色的绒毛，还有李赫宰的味道，是李东海熟悉的甚至闻到就能脸红的味道。他全身赤裸蜷缩进李赫宰的味道里，轻微摩擦双腿，绒毛搔过敏感肌肤，李东海心跳加快，下半身器官硬挺，顶端溢出白色液体，摇摇欲坠，即将降落，弄脏黑色绒毛。

李东海将自己紧紧裹进李赫宰厚实宽大的外套，绒毛舔过乳尖，紧紧束缚住生殖器和挺翘的屁股。像衣服的主人用舌头舔弄他的胸，用火热的双手抚慰他寂寞的身体。

像不是“是”。

李东海想衣服的主人了。

神说要有光，世界便有了光。李东海想要李赫宰，李赫宰就应该出现。

李赫宰伴着火光现身，他们身旁的空地燃起了篝火。通红火焰在星辰，月亮，太阳同时出现的夜里，缓慢摇曳。火光映照，他们交叠在一起，一时间分不清谁是李赫宰谁又是李东海。

但这都不重要，重要的是李赫宰做的第一件事是睁开双眼与躺在外套中的李东海对视。这里只有他们，他们的眼里也只有他和他。  
接吻是必要的。吻，传递喜爱，情欲，狂热。李东海恨不得每时每刻都同李赫宰接吻，因为这是最简单的将他们联通的仪式。

他迫不及待把自己黏在李赫宰身上，双腿打开攀附李赫宰劲瘦腰间，双手张开搂紧李赫宰肩膀，额头互抵，舌头纠缠，篝火点燃空气。李东海很快湿了，汗涔涔黏糊糊。

李赫宰起身，离开男人肉体覆盖，比空气温度略高的乳尖遇冷挺立，被李赫宰有厚茧的指腹触碰，李东海难受的吸气颤抖，这种难受不是痛苦，是忍耐的难受。他受不了李赫宰用冷漠的表情盯着他被他仅仅只是用手指触碰揉捏就能获得极大愉悦，咬着嘴唇呻吟高潮。

这太狡猾了。

他按下李赫宰后脑勺，把他的脸压在自己胸上，轻微气流涌动，李东海后悔了。怀里的李赫宰伸出舌头，舌尖舔了一下他的乳晕，他颤抖的更厉害，心脏像被蚂蚁爬过，太难受了。

“求求你，求求你。”

李东海承受不住求饶，双腿张开，想要李赫宰快点进入他，帮他止住痛苦。

因为是梦境，李赫宰挺腰进入了他。李东海长长舒了一口气，高悬夜空的月亮太阳彻底重合，火焰吞噬了他们四周的灌木，空气灼热，李赫宰脸上淌着汗水，李东海眼睛迷蒙，张开嘴呼救，“求求你，求求你。”

李东海双眼紧闭，身体像深陷火焰般发烫，他张开嘴呼救“赫宰，救救我。”

李赫宰被唤醒，他睁开眼睛，看见躺在他身边的李东海额头冒汗，发丝黏在脸上，嘴唇因为缺水干燥脱皮。额头互抵，好像发烧了。  
掀开被子，起身走出卧室从客厅找出退烧药，倒了一杯温水，又走回床边。

“东海，醒醒，你发烧了。”

李东海艰难睁开眼睛，李赫宰就在他眼前。

“你发烧了，快把退烧药吃了。”

“我想和你接吻，我好难受。”

“我的吻不是退烧药啊，要吃药才不会难受。”

“吃了药，你会和我接吻吗？”

“会的。”

李东海张开嘴，李赫宰把药片塞进他嘴里，喝了一口温水，跪在李东海身边，低头把温热液体渡进李东海嘴里，反反复复好几次，药片终于进入食道。

“吃了药还是很难受，但是和你接吻就会好一点。

李赫宰回到床上，把李东海搂进怀里，低头同他接吻，双腿纠缠，李赫宰发觉李东海硬了。

李东海呼吸困难，即使这样，也要和他接吻。

他钻进被子里，脱下李东海的睡裤，张开嘴把李东海热的惊人的性器含进嘴里，是比他口腔还要高的温度。

他最懂得如何让李东海高潮，双手解开李东海睡衣扣，有厚茧的指腹揉捏李东海的乳尖，舌头裹着李东海的铃口，帮他口交。

李东海很快高潮，高潮时的李东海很漂亮，李赫宰很喜欢，特别是李东海被情欲折磨的眼眶泛红流泪，胸脯上下起伏，用带着鼻音的声音喊他的名字。

就像现在一样。

“赫宰，救救我。”

李赫宰把精液吐在餐巾纸上，喝了一口水，冲淡嘴里精液的味道。然后他躺在李东海身边，同他接吻 。


End file.
